


Your Perfect is My Perfect

by LanaBerry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Changing POV, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Failed Proposal Plans, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings, Set in St Petersburg, Slight Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBerry/pseuds/LanaBerry
Summary: Both Yuuri and Viktor plan to propose secretly to one another.But things keep getting in the way. Viktor's proposal plans fall through, and Yuuri worries over what the perfect moment to propose is. What does 'perfect' mean?With the help of friends, the perfect moment finally comes.





	Your Perfect is My Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically an extra for my fic 'November's Secret', a conclusion to the final chapter I wrote because of popular demand. However, it can be read seperately, even if little details here and there can be confusing! I've tried to keep these to a minimum.

Viktor had been thinking about the ring he had stashed away at the bottom of his wardrobe a lot.

He was cooking eggs for breakfast, the sizzle of the food filling the light morning air. His nose twitched at the delicious smell, eyes roaming over the bubbles of the white, while at the back of his mind he couldn’t forget the ring he had bought.

He wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Yuuri was worth only the best, after all. But he couldn’t quite decide what the perfect moment was. He furrowed his eyebrows.

 Yuuri still lay sleeping in their bed. Viktor wanted nothing more than to wake him up with breakfast in bed,to show the man just how much he appreciated Yuuri moving all the way to Russia with him, how he had lightened his life. Yuuri, the adorable, shy Japanese man that had struggled with his anxiety, going so far as to hide his identity to deal with it. Just thinking about what Yuuri had once been worried him.

But they were passed it. Yuuri had given his name, showed his face, trusted Viktor with every inch of his being and his life, and Viktor wanted to continue to treasure Yuuri forever.

It was what made it so hard. What perfect moment could there be to propose to Yuuri? What would be enough? What would give Yuuri back everything he had ever given Viktor?

He’d been looking online for some ideas, and admitted that a few peaked his interest. He’d even made a list, a carefully folded piece of paper nestled in his back pocket. It was always within reach, just so that he could add more to it if inspiration struck. Even as he cooked the eggs, it was on his person.

There came a shuffle from the bedroom. A minute later, as Viktor was plating the eggs onto the plate next to some toast and bacon, Yuuri stumbled from the room. He was clad in one of Viktor’s tops, just a little too big for the younger man, and some boxers. Viktor stopped for a moment to appreciate the view.

No matter how many times he woke up like this, it would be just as beautiful as the morning before. Yuuri’s right cheek was red from the press of the pillow, hair a mess of tangled strands, one shoulder almost exposed from the wide neck of the shirt. His glasses had been thrown on in sleep, as was seen by how lopsided they were. Yuuri ran a hand through his hair before he trudged to sit at the table.

Viktor placed the plate before his love, his heart thumping when Yuuri turned an adorably sweet morning smile his way.

“Morning, Viktor,” Yuuri grumbled, voice still gruff from sleep. “Thank you, this looks amazing.”

Viktor placed his own before Yuuri, sitting opposite the man that deserved so much more. “I hope it is. Only the best for you.” He loved to speak compliments to his Yuuri, especially if it brought such beautiful crimson tints to his cheeks.

Yuuri attempted to hide his blushing behind a well-placed hand. “Thank you.” He took a fork-full of the eggs and brought it to his mouth, humming as the taste hit his tongue. “This is so delicious!”

Viktor grinned under the compliment. He did miss some of Yuuri’s mother’s cooking – that woman could cook for the gods, and though Viktor had lived alone and knew how to cook well enough, he worried that Yuuri wouldn’t be catered for in the way he wanted when moving in. Yuuri had quelled those worries though, as he did with any of Viktor’s.

“What are the plans for today?” Yuuri asked, the question rare. Most of their days were taken up by training and coaching. But today was a rare off day, a break between seasons for them to relax and do as they pleased.

For a moment, Viktor said nothing. In his head, he steeled his resolve. Today, if he could, he would begin plans to propose. He’d picked his favourite off the list in his back pocket and wanted to jump the gun and try it, do it before he could doubt himself. So, he thought, today I’m going to propose to you. He smiled up at Yuuri and said, “You’ve not explored St Petersburg properly, have you? I was thinking of showing you around.”

Yuuri nodded. “That sounds like a lovely idea!” He threw Viktor a wink as he raised a strip of bacon to his mouth. “You better show me the best places around.”

“Of course!” Only the best places for Yuuri. He began to make another list in his mind, of places of the city he would love to take Yuuri to. Places of his childhood, some tinged with negative memories, some he wanted to overwrite, some he wanted to show Yuuri of their beauty, some he wanted to see Yuuri’s silhouette painted against. And then, after a fun day of walking around, when they were set in happiness and everything was light, Viktor would spring the question on Yuuri.

When they finished their breakfast, Yuuri made to stretch as he stood. The movement made the top rise until his lower stomach was on show, displaying toned abs from endless hours of skating, a lithe body, delicious hips. Before Viktor knew what he was doing, his hands found purchase on the lines of Yuuri’s hips, pulling the smaller man closer to him. Yuuri squeaked his surprise.

“V-Viktor?” he asked.

Viktor wanted nothing more than to appreciate Yuuri all over again, show him how much he loved the man as he had been doing since their living together, show how he loved every line of his body, every fibre of his being, every whisper of his personality. But he pulled himself back. If he began, he wouldn’t be able to stop and it was late enough in the morning as it was. He wanted to make this a day different from others. And, if things went well, then they would have cause to celebrate tonight.

He pressed a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “Get changed, and we’ll head out.”

 

***

 

Yuuri loved exploring new things, whether that be a relationship, food or destination. He’d been wanting to explore St Petersburg for a while now, but he and Viktor had been so busy that they’d only stretched as far as a few streets from the apartment.

It was why he was thrumming with excitement when they finally got the chance. He held Viktor’s hand tightly, allowing the older man to steer him through the streets. Viktor’s hand was warm in his, their fingers softly interlaced, pulse pumping against his own. Yuuri would hold that hand for the rest of his life if he could.

And it was what he was planning. At the bottom of his suitcase under their bed, wrapped in paper and in a small blue box, was a ring. He’d brought it a while back, and he had planned to have asked by now. But they’d been so busy, and there never seemed to be a right moment.

The right moment. He’d spent a long time contemplating what that was. Perfect. He wanted it to be perfect to show Viktor just how much he had saved him in the past few years. He wanted to show Viktor how it was the man that brought Yuuri to where he was now, confident in himself, proudly displaying his name and face to the world after so many years of hiding. Viktor could have been like others, thinking his disguise an attention ploy, instead of seeing the boy underneath that was battling severe anxiety.

So what was the perfect moment? What could possibly show how much gratitude he had towards the man? Yuuri had contemplated the question for a very long time, and he’d not yet come up with an answer.

He’d asked Yuko, his parents, Minako, Phichit, Chris and everyone else that would listen. He’d even asked Yakov what he could do that would be the perfect proposal, and every single one mentioned how his perfect wasn’t their perfect, just as theirs wasn’t his. He wouldn’t be happy with it unless he came up with it. They still tried, some ideas thrown about, but it was up to Yuuri.

He understood. Really, he did. But he was frustrated.

He could set things up. Perhaps make a beautiful meal in their apartment by candlelight, dress in their suits, champagne flutes on the table. Maybe he could set it up and then go down on one knee and propose, bellies full and some alcohol coursing through their veins. Perhaps he could have some soft music playing in the background.

It was cute, it was personal, it was perfect. But it wasn’t Yuuri’s perfect.

Something about it just didn’t strike him. Perhaps too many people had done it and he wanted his proposal to be far more memorable. He couldn’t explain what about the plan didn’t quite reach what he wanted, but he left it there. Just as his persona’s name, Ren Himura, had been perfect, his mask perfect for him, he wanted this to be so. Their perfect proposal.

He just couldn’t figure out what that was.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri was torn from his thoughts, aware now how his brow furrowed. He looked up at Viktor, seeing the man’s concerned smile. “Yes?”

Viktor pointed to the café door he was in the middle of pushing open. “I was thinking we could stop off for something to eat before I take you around any more places.”

Yuuri nodded his head. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Yuuri had had to get used to the change in food. It wasn’t quite as rich as the food in Hasetsu. Being a seaside town, Yuuri grew up used to the seafood collection on every menu. In St Petersburg, there was little, if any at all. He often let Viktor order for him, as he did now. A selection of sandwiches was placed in the middle of their table.

“What were you thinking about?” Viktor asked as he sipped at his coffee.

Yuuri felt his body jolt. “Nothing really. I’m just really excited to be walking around with you.” He wanted to keep the proposal as secret as he could for the time being, demanding secrecy from all the people he had asked for advice. Chris found it hard, he knew – the man had even said so – but agreed that Viktor deserved his own surprise after years of giving it to the world.

Viktor gave a charming smile, reaching over to intertwine their hands once more over the table top. “I am too. You’ve given me so many new meanings to this city.”

Yuuri smiled softly, feeling the blush bloom on his cheeks. “Just like you did for me in Hasetsu.”

“If Yurio was here now, he’d say we’re sickening.”

Yuuri chuckled, “But he’s not.” Yuuri pulled Viktor’s hand up and kissed each knuckle lightly, eyes never straying from Viktor’s. “And as much as I like the boy, I’m glad he isn’t. Wouldn’t want him intruding on our date, do we?”

Viktor chuckled back, placing his head in his hands. “No, we do not.”

“Are there any specific places you’d like to take me to today?” Yuuri kept their hands clasped as he rested them on the table between them, food forgotten for the time being. He couldn’t look away from Viktor’s eyes, the same blues that had struck him so many years ago. The crystal shining oceans that had watching him as he struggled his way through his anxiety and helped him the whole way.

“Everywhere. I’m going to completely tire you out.”

Yuuri raised one brow. “Really? I look forward to it then,” he chuckled, allowing an ebb of his eros to lace each word. All the while, at the back of his mind he could not keep the excitement from creating expectations. Perfect. A perfect man to spend a perfect day with. Perhaps tonight, he thought, he would bring out the ring. They’d sit before the television, cuddled up and warm, Makkachin nestled beside them. Perhaps that would be the perfect time, something intimate to propose.

He’d think more about it as the day went, he decided. Spend the day thinking what perfect meant to him, and how to propose.

 

***

 

Viktor was panicking.

The day had proved humid in the middle of the large city. After their exploration, both had walked into the apartment dripping as if they had spent a day on the ice training, not wanting to stand one foot close to the other.

It was too hot, too tiring. Viktor had had his shower, and now he stood in the living room in his leisure clothes. He stared down at where Makkachin sat before him, big black eyes blinking up, the sound of Yuuri’s shower filtering through the apartment.

“Right, Makka, you’ll cooperate, right?” he asked the dog, feeling increasingly frustrated when the dog tilted his head to the side. In Viktor’s hand, the ring rested, some red ribbon woven through it. “Listen,” he whispered, voice hissing in anxious energy. “Yuuri won’t be in the shower for long. I need you to do this for me, okay?”

Makkachin let out a low bark, vibrating through the still air.

Viktor attempted his plan again. He knelt on one knee and wove the ribbon around Makkachin’s neck, tying it in a perfect bow behind his head. He turned it around until the gold was cushioned against the brown fur, bright and obvious. Yuuri wouldn’t miss it.

Viktor had seen the idea of a ring around the collar of a beloved pet on the internet. He’d fallen in love with it, knowing that Makkachin would look adorable. Yuuri would love it, his love for the poodle almost rivalling Viktor’s own. It was one of his favourites on the list.

But there was one problem.

Viktor inched backwards carefully, steadying the dog. Makkachin took a second to ponder the new collar around his neck before he began to pry it from the knot with his back paw.

“No, no, Makka!” Viktor rushed forward just as the bow was pulled. The ring slipped from the ribbon and Viktor caught it before it managed to hit the ground. For the fifth time. He’d tried it five times since Yuuri had been in the shower, and each time Makkachin tried to tear the ribbon from his form. Viktor grit his teeth in defeat.

He noticed after a moment that the shower had squeaked off. He quickly stuffed the ribbon and the ring into his pocket, just in time for Yuuri to wander into the living room. He wore some shorts underneath an oversized shirt, rubbing his hair with a spare towel.

Viktor attempted to look as relaxed as he could, placing a hand in his pocket to cover the noticeable bulge of the ribbon and ring, his lips pulled into a smile.

Yuuri paused, his expression turning to confusion. “Viktor? Are you alright?”

“Yes!” Viktor flinched, noticing how his voice was too loud for the room. He coughed and attempted it again. “Yes, I was just talking to Makkachin. He’s being a bad boy.”

“What’s he doing?”

“I’m trying to teach him something and he won’t do it.”

“Oh.” Yuuri finished rubbing his head and placed the towel into the washing machine. “You can’t teach an old dog new tricks, Viktor. There’s even a saying for it,” he laughed.

Viktor cast one quick look to the dog and threw him a playful glare. “I guess so.” Mentally, he crossed that first idea from his list of proposal ideas. He’d need to look online again. Or maybe even ask Yakov. Or Chris. He gasped at the idea. “I’ll be back in just a second.”

If Yuuri thought is behaviour odd, he didn’t say so.

Viktor rushed to the bedroom, where his phone rested on the bedside table. He sent a quick message to a group that consisted of him, Chris, Yakov and Phichit, appealing to them for proposal ideas. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought about this earlier. Yakov had been married once, Chris was romantic, and Phichit knew Yuuri better than anyone! Besides himself, of course.

Chris was the first to reply, only seconds after he’d sent the original message.

CHRIS – _A proposal, Viktor? Now, this is interesting._

Viktor narrowed his eyes, trying to understand. He was midway through such a question when Phichit replied next. 

PHICHIT – _Chris, shut up. Viktor, what have you already tried?_

Viktor quickly typed out his reply. _I tried to put it on a ribbon and tie it around Makkachin’s neck. I thought it would be cute and a big surprise. But Makka keeps trying to get it off. I tried five times!_

CHRIS – _That would have been so adorable!_

PHICHIT – _Have you thought about a romantic meal in an expensive restaurant?_

VIKTOR – _It’s on the list._

CHRIS – _There’s a list!_

PHICHIT – _Well, you need to send me this and I’ll go over it then. I’ll tell you which ones Yuuri would love the most._

VIKTOR – _That would be so helpful, thank you!_

CHRIS – _I want to see this list too!_

YAKOV – _Really, Vitya. The boy would be happy with anything. Have you started thinking of themes for next season yet?_

Viktor quickly sent the list to the group, feeling much more relaxed now that he knew Phichit would be looking through it. Perhaps he would even have something to add to it, something that would be so perfect that he would wonder how he never even thought of it.

He pocketed his phone again and made his way to the living room. Yuuri was sat on the sofa, watching something in the television while eating a bowl of popcorn. He grinned up at Viktor and shuffled to the side to allow space for Viktor beside him. Viktor placed an arm around the younger man’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug while they watched the screen. Makkachin trotted over and lay on their laps.

Even if Viktor had been frustrated with the dog’s defiance, he could never be angry for long. He stroked his hand through his fur, more than content with where he was. And soon, he would have more ideas for proposals.

Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow, if Phichit replies by then, I’ll propose.

 

***

 

It hadn’t been perfect.

Or it had, every moment he had with Viktor was perfect. But a proposal in the middle of watching a film seemed too lacklustre to Yuuri, as if it was a second thought, something that didn’t deserve a beautiful climax and build to their lives. So he hadn’t proposed.

He lay against Viktor, fiddling with his fingers and itching to get the ring, but all the while he knew it wasn’t the time. He needed it to be more. He wanted to make sure that Viktor was treasured, and if he could give Viktor the most beautiful proposal he could think of, then that would help. After everything Viktor had done for him, he only deserved it.

The next day, Viktor left the apartment to buy some more food, and Yuuri used it to his advantage. He rung Phichit nearly as soon as the door had clicked shut.

Phichit picked up faster than he usually did. “ _Hello_?”

Yuuri paused in surprise. “Were you already on your phone?”

“ _Uh, yeah. I was… sending someone something. What’s up_?”

Yuuri paused, thinking of all the confusing jumbled words inside his head. He’d asked Phichit for his ideas, and he felt guilty throwing this onto his friend, but he wasn’t sure what to do. “I was going to do it yesterday, Phichit. I thought just us sitting down would be a perfect moment, but when it happened, it just seemed so…”

“ _Ordinary_?”

“Yeah. It didn’t feel like proposing then would have been special. I don’t know what to do.” He paced the floor, still whispering his words as if Viktor was on the other side of the door. Makkachin sat beside him, watching him walk, tail wagging behind him. “Every time I think something is going to be the perfect moment, it just doesn’t feel right. I want to be sure.”

“ _Then, is it the proposal itself_?”

“What do you mean?”

“ _Are you, maybe, reluctant to propose_?”

Yuuri paused in his pacing, the question turning his blood cold. “What?”

“ _Are you using the idea of perfect to put it off? Are you sure this is what you want to do_?”

Yuuri couldn’t help it. He felt something like anger flare at the idea. He didn’t do things without thought. He didn’t buy the ring on impulse. He had thought about it for a long time, made sure that this was what he wanted to do. And it was. He wanted to be with Viktor forever, for as long as the other man would have him, to be tied together in more than just words and affections. He loved Viktor from every inch of his heart and being. Proposing wasn’t an idea, it was what he knew would make him the happiest man alive. “Yes,” he said, almost snapping the word. “I’m not using it as an excuse. I want to be with Viktor. I’m sure.”

Phichit chuckled on the other end. “ _I know, I just wanted to make sure_.” There was some shuffling as Phichit moved the phone to the other ear. “ _Well, how about instead of thinking what’s perfect itself, think about what’s perfect for the both of you? Proposing in a field of roses might be perfect for the internet, but is it what you two like doing?”_

Yuuri shook his head, not even bothering to ask where Phichit had had such an idea. In a field of roses? Sure that would be romantic, but only the internet would think that was proposal worthy. It wasn’t his and Viktor’s perfect. “Yeah, okay. We like going for walks? Um, skating. Makkachin. Uh-”

“ _Okay, Yuuri, what about you? If Viktor were to propose as a surprise to you, where would be your perfect place?_ ”

The idea brought a blush to his cheeks. He would be the happiest person in the world if that happened. He gave a small smile as he said, “I know it’s cheesy, but anywhere. I’d be happy with anything.”

_“That doesn’t help him at all,”_ Phichit sighed, low enough for Yuuri to only catch a few words. As Yuuri was about to ask him to repeat himself, Phichit continued. “ _Don’t you think Viktor would be the same? His perfect moment is probably only perfect because you’re there with him. You’re thinking too much about it. He’d be happy with anything too.”_

Yuuri nodded, forgetting that the man on the other side couldn’t see it. “I know, I just… I want it to be something that shows how much I love him. I don’t want it to seem like I just pulled the ring out without thought, you know? Like it isn’t that important to me. Because it is.”

“ _It’s okay, Yuuri. How about over a birthday or anniversary or something?”_

“I have thought about that. But…”

“ _But you want the proposal to have a day of its own.”_ There was a smile in Phichit’s voice, one only a friend who knew Yuuri well would be able to wear.

“Yes.”

“ _Then how about go traditional? Have a nice romantic meal wherever you guys love best, and go for a stroll after. Then you have time to think of if you want to do it at the meal, or take him somewhere on your walk for the perfect backdrop and propose there. And even if you decide not to propose then, at least it’s a nice evening for the both of you.”_

“Yeah. Okay. Sounds like a good idea.” Honestly, he had thought of a meal before, but the idea of proposing after having just eaten, it didn’t strike perfect for him. Or even just before. Eating wasn’t always the most romantic thing to do. But a stroll afterwards? There had been some beautiful monuments they passed on their walk through St Petersburg, some he could already imagine proposing in front of. “I’ll do that.”

 

***

 

Phichit replied as Viktor was buying food. His message came through on the group chat.

PHICHIT  _– You know, you can’t go wrong with a romantic meal. You can always do it there, or even on a stroll afterwards. Think about it; slipping it into his drink for him to find, or food, or looping it over his fork as a surprise. Or, on the stroll afterwards, where he’s glowing under moonlight, cheeks red and happy after expensive food, where you can take him to a nice quiet area and propose under monuments?_

CHRIS _– So romantic! And then home for the celebrations ;)_

Viktor was still thinking about it as he opened their apartment door. A romantic meal, maybe in their favourite restaurant. Yes, a chance to not only propose, but to spoil Yuuri as much as he could. Though it was already on his list, he hadn’t properly thought about it until now. It could work.

Yuuri greeted him home. He was washing up some of their breakfast dishes in the kitchen, apron tied around his waist and his fringe pulled back with a clip.

“Welcome home!” he greeted, a beaming smile on his face.

Viktor couldn’t stop his own smile. “I’m home.” He set the food down and pulled Yuuri in for a quick kiss. Yuuri’s lips were warm, sending sparks down his spine.

As Viktor pulled away, Yuuri stopped him with a, “Wait, Viktor?”

“Yes?”

There was a blush on Yuuri’s cheeks, not spread far but deep, eyes flitting from Viktor’s gaze to his chest. “I thought it would be nice if we went out for dinner tonight? I’ve reserved a table at our favourite. It was a bit sudden, but I thought it would be nice.”

Viktor couldn’t stop the way his heart hammered against his chest. A sign, right? This was a sign. Phichit had said Yuuri would be happy with a proposal at a meal, and now Yuuri had even reserved one. This was destiny, tonight would be the night! He pulled the man in for another kiss, longer this time. “That would be perfect, Yuuri. I already can’t wait.”

He’d need to make sure he hid the ring in the inside pocket of his waist coat, hidden from Yuuri for as long as he could. Mentally, he was already thinking up Phichit’s ideas. He wouldn’t put it in food, it was too hard to find and would have crumbs and all sorts on it. Not romantic. But perhaps in champagne? Around his fork? Or, better yet, if he asked for a single plate from the waiters after their meal, placed the ring by itself on it. Like a course on its own.

Yuuri smiled up at him. “Neither can I. We could properly dress up for it, suits and all.”

“Sounds like a good idea. A proper date night out.” He gripped Yuuri’s hands in his own, twirling the man in a dance they had done a thousand times. Yuuri wanted to dress up properly? It was a sign. It had to be. In the low light of the restaurant, he would propose, asking Yuuri to spend the rest of their lives together. He let go of Yuuri, giving him another quick peck on his cheek, before he said, “I’m just going to make a call. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

He made for their bedroom, carefully clicking the door closed behind him. Alone in the room, he shook with excitement, grinning broadly and clenching his hands into fists. He wanted to dance, to jump, to scream his happiness, but kept it restrained. He quickly placed the ring in the pocket of his suit hanging in the closet, waiting in anticipation.

Perfect. A perfect night. He texted the group informing them of the plans, of how Yuuri had already reserved a place. Yuuri might have done it as a date, but Viktor was going to make this a special occasion.

PHICHIT _– He already reserved the place? Haha it must be a sign._

VIKTOR _– That’s what I thought!_

CHRIS  _– You both really do both have the same thoughts, huh?_

YAKOV _– Good luck, don’t mess it up._

Viktor calmed his breathing, knowing his heart was beating far too fast for him to go back out to Yuuri right now. The other man would definitely notice that there was something suspicious, and Viktor wouldn’t be able to hide much. When it came to Yuuri, he wanted to tell him everything, to admit to all his thoughts and have Yuuri understand him in a way no one else ever had. Perhaps it had something to do with the way Yuuri had gotten through his mental mask, saw the Viktor that was hidden under the expectations of the world. Just as he had removed Yuuri’s, Yuuri had removed his.

He took deep breaths, and when he was sure he would be find, he wandered back out. Yuuri was cleaning the countertops.

“What time is this reservation?” Viktor asked.

“For seven.”

“Okay,” Viktor asked, counting down the hours in his head. “I’ll make us some quick lunch now.”

He watched the clock for hours, jumping up like a child when it was time to get ready. He did all his preparations, combed his hair, donned his expensive and impeccable suit with the ring safely tucked away and hidden, and sprayed some subtle cologne – Yuuri’s favourite.

He’d found out that piece of information at a banquet after they had moved in together. Yuuri had drunk a few flutes and was a little more open than usual, complimenting Viktor on his scent, saying how it was perhaps his favourite smell of all time now. Viktor made sure to wear it whenever it came to a special occasion. And this was far more than special.

When ready to leave, he stood by the door with his elbow bent, smiling down to a beautiful Yuuri as the smaller man placed his hand in the crook of his arm. Yuuri was always beautiful, every version of him, but when he dressed up, it flooded Viktor’s memories of the years where the only thing he knew of the man was a mask and suits in banquets.

Yuuri always dressed well. The suit was one Viktor had bought him, lining every curve of his body, complimenting aspects of his form that were already there. His hair was slicked back, with help from Viktor’s own brushing, and contact lenses showed off the round brown eyes Viktor had always been mesmerised by.

Hopefully, by the end of the night, the shining beauty beside him would be his Fiancé.  

 

***

 

Yuuri was anxious.

The restaurant was dimly lit, balls of bulbs pinned to the walls. They had a booth, set in the corner of the restaurant, one of their favourite tables. It was more intimate, hidden away, the decorative curtains almost covering the entrance to the booth itself, plush seats thick underneath them, dark wood table stable and wide enough for all the food they could order.

They’d eaten their starter, a light, delicious soup. Onto the main course, and Yuuri had almost finished. With each bite though, he worried. Anxious energy, a feeling he hadn’t felt for years now, was slowly filtering through his body. Each mouthful drew him closer to the end of their meal, closer to when they’d go for a stroll, closer to the proposal.

The ring rested in his jacket pocket, burning against his body with every shift of his form. It pressed against his hip, a reminder every second. In his mind, he imaged Viktor wearing it, and with each image it brought a smile to his face. But getting there was the problem.

And Viktor seemed to be distracted as well. His eyes were flitting around the room. He pressed for Yuuri to have champagne, and Yuuri didn’t ask why. But he wanted a flute for something, expressly told the waiter that any other drink holder wasn’t an option. He’d been inspecting the forks. He’d had a private word with the waiters over something. Yuuri wasn’t sure what was up, and didn’t ask when they continued conversation with smiles and laughter like every other day.

Something was up. But he wasn’t sure if it was him looking into it because of his own anxiety, or if Viktor really was distracted. He focused on himself instead, brushing his fingers against the bugle in the pocket, tracing the ring. Every single time it made his heart race. He’d already picked out places to go on their stroll, feigning that he needed it to ease his stomach after food. He didn’t know quite where to propose yet, but he’d know when he got there.

They finished their meal, and then came dessert. A small slice of chocolate cake was set in front of him, making his mouth water. The same sweet was set before Viktor.

“This looks amazing,” Viktor praised, taking a bite as soon as he could.

The chocolate oozed on Yuuri’s tongue, sparking his taste buds. He hummed around the fork.

“Good?” Viktor asked, a grin on his face.

Yuuri nodded. “More than.” He took another forkful, eager to dig in. Around his mouthful, he glanced up at Viktor, seeing the man sitting straight, eyes closed as he took a bite from his fork, pale skin illuminated by the dark lights. The curtains on the wall framed his body, red against silver, beautiful suit fitting so well against his body. And as his eyes blinked open, his blue eyes captured Yuuri all over again.

Yuuri ate the last bite of chocolate, savouring the bitter and sweet. He pushed his anxiety down. It tried to convince him that this was anything but perfect, that he should wait until everything fit before he proposed. But over the years, that voice had gotten smaller, less controlling. With Viktor’s help, he had managed to become more than what it dictated, to become the Yuuri he had pushed away so many years ago. He rose from the ashes of Ren Himura, new, strong and himself. He wouldn’t let it convince him now.

He wanted more than anything to be able to slip the ring on Viktor’s finger. To be able to go from calling the man his boyfriend to Fiancé, and hopefully Husband a little further into the future. He’d worried over enough what was perfect for them. He’d do it, push himself to do it tonight.

He was cut from his thoughts when he noticed Viktor fiddling with his fingers. Ever confident Viktor only ever did it when he was nervous about something, an attribute he noticed after they had moved in together. As the waiters came to take their plates away, Viktor gave the man a nod, a silent communication passing between them.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked once the waiter had disappeared.

Viktor jumped, painting on a bright smile. “Yes?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, aware of how Viktor sometimes liked to plan things. Just as Phichit did. He remembered how he had been stolen by the both on his birthday from the banquet hall, taken captive around pubs to drink. “What are you planning?”

Viktor’s gaze moved away and a blush painted his cheeks. “Nothing, I was asking for some coffees to have before we go.”

Yuuri knew Viktor well enough by now when to catch a lie. Viktor wasn’t subtle about it either, but Yuuri decided to let it go. Instead he gave Viktor a smile, catching the man’s attention. “That sounds like a good idea. And then shall we go for a stroll through the streets before heading home?”

This time, Viktor’s smile was very real, beaming brighter than the sun itself. “Yes, that sounds like a lovely idea.”

“Do you have a favourite place in the city?” Yuuri asked, curiosity suddenly lacing his thoughts. Viktor hadn’t so much as pointed out favourite places on their walks around before, only describing to Yuuri where he had played as a child. Some of those they’d be passing on the walk.

Viktor thought for a moment, pressing his finger to his lips. “I wouldn’t say I have a favourite place, I love all of it. It all means so much to me.” He paused for a second, then turned his smile to a smirk. “Or, rather, with you here now, any place you walk is my favourite. I’d worship every step, follow your trails around the whole city just because you walked it.”

Yuuri felt the blush on his cheeks burn. “V-Viktor-”

Viktor leaned forwards, taking Yuuri’s right hand in his and smoothing his thumb over his skin. “I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave the man a smile, squeezing his hand softly. The words replayed themselves in his mind, chasing away every anxious thought. Something clicked. “I love you too, Viktor.”

As if the final puzzle piece had slipped in, Yuuri knew what his perfect was.

 

***

 

They were interrupted by the waiter as he placed a small plate on the table. Viktor felt his heart jump in his throat, his mouth dry.

It happened in slow motion. He saw as they placed it down. He expected it to be empty, and he’d anticipated for them to place it before Yuuri so that he could place the ring in the centre. A small gesture of what he was going to do. Then he’d move to stand on one knee beside Yuuri, right hand in his, the words already having been practiced in his mind.

But that wasn’t what happened.

Instead, the plate wasn’t empty. A small espresso sat atop it, black and steaming, set before Yuuri to drink. Another was place before himself, but he didn’t notice it.

A mix of anger and disappointment settled in his heart. The waiter he’d spoken to had been foreign, obviously one who hadn’t understood Russian on more than a basic level. But he’d seemed so confident that he knew what Viktor was saying that he felt assured. He’d asked for a plain plate, empty, with the pretence of after-dinner coffees. The waiter had thought he meant he wanted the actual coffees.

He refrained from slamming his own head against the table, and instead took a sip of the espresso, shivering at the bitter taste. It burned on his tongue, but was too distracted by the disappointment to notice.

He watched Yuuri take small sips as he thought about his options. He could still get on his knee now and do it, surprise Yuuri that way. Or he could wait until Yuuri went to the toilet to slip it on a knife. But Yuuri wasn’t likely to see it now, not since he didn’t need the utensil. His flute was empty and taken away with the dessert.

A stroll, Yuuri had wanted to go for a stroll. Perhaps then? He could take Yuuri to a spot somewhere and place him against a backdrop of beauty, a monument illuminated by floodlights and stars, and propose to him there. Slip the ring on and take Yuuri as a fiancé.

Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

They finished their coffees, the dark drink plain to Viktor’s disappointed mind, and settled the bill. Viktor wanted to pay for it, but Yuuri pressed to split it between them. As they did every time they went out. Unless it was a birthday, it was always split.

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hand tightly as they wandered outside the restaurant, the chill of the night air embracing them as soon as the door opened. His nose burned red immediately, and a soft tint bloomed on Yuuri’s cheeks. “So, where would you like to walk?”

Yuuri squeezed his hand and began to pull him down the main streets, knowing Viktor would follow. And he did, Viktor would follow Yuuri anywhere. He had been serious before, that he would worship the ground Yuuri walked on.

The streets weren’t too busy at this time of night, most bodies in the cafes and restaurants rather than the cold night. The street lights flickered on as the darkness descended. The moon hid behind the large architecture, starts barely visible underneath the light. Taxis passed, drunk passengers singing out of the windows.

It was a while before Viktor noticed where they were going. The Alexander Column rose before them, Palace Square opening up as they entered from the mouth of the street. He’d brought Yuuri here on their walk the day before, eager to share with him the hours he had passed here with Makkachin. Days in which he would blend with the crowd of tourists, eager to explore the different nationalities and stories he could overhear.

It was emptier tonight, a few straggling locals passing on the way to something more important in their lives. The lights of the building behind glowed, their windows reflecting. Nostalgia burst inside of him, throwing away the disappointment and lingering anger from the failed proposal idea. Yuuri said nothing, only pulled him towards the monument.

He’d seen the monument so many times in his life that by now, the significance and history of it wasn’t nearly as important to him as his memories were. When he was first beginning his skating, when he went through the stress of moving to seniors, when everything became too much, he came here, to become lost in the crowd and enjoy his time with Makkachin. He’d told Yuuri as much, admitted to his love that this place was important to him because of his own experiences.

Yuuri pulled him until they stood before the monument, never once letting go of Viktor’s hand.

He seemed reluctant, a quick second of thought from Yuuri before he turned his gaze to Viktor. Any hesitancy passed and his features burned confident – something that had once been hidden. Viktor would forever treasure Yuuri’s expressions, his heart beating every time he saw his face, starting from the moment Yuuri had taken off his mask for him. Back when they had first confessed. Before then, it was his eyes he treasured, the browns he could see through the eyeholes of his mask, his personality that no disguise could ever hide, his laughter whenever they were near.

“Viktor,” Yuuri began, his words slow and Viktor knew he was trying to figure out what to say. “I have something to give you.”

Viktor smiled, almost chuckling. “That’s my line.” His free hand touched his pocket, where the ring still rested. “I have something to give you too.”

Yuuri smiled. “Then let me go first. I’ve been waiting to give this to you for months. Now I don’t want to put it off any more.”

Viktor faltered for just a second. It was as if Yuuri was taking the words right from his mouth.

Yuuri took off Viktor’s right glove, smoothing his cold skin with his hands. Viktor gasped, his heart threatening to break from his ribcage. As Yuuri splayed his fingers, moving so that he could get to his ring finger, Viktor’s mind finally caught up.

 

***

 

Yuuri’s heart was beating faster than it had ever before.

Standing before an audience as he skated, waiting for scores, tearing his mask away in front of the world, admitting to Viktor his issues with anxiety – none of it compared to how he felt now. His throat was stuffed with a lump that he had to swallow around, and he kept his eyes trained on Viktor’s de-gloved hand.

He’d come to understand what perfect meant to him. That was Viktor. Viktor’s being, their relationship, their love. It was perfect – perhaps not in the eyes of the world, but to them it was. It was perfect for them, and it was through that he understood. Viktor would be happy to be proposed at anywhere, as he was, though Yuuri wanted to make it meaningful. But he didn’t need to think so much about it. He just needed to take Viktor to somewhere special, and propose.

He didn’t need to wait for the perfect moment. He just needed to make the moment perfect.

This place meant a lot to Viktor. That was enough. He took the ring from his pocket, hearing Viktor’s gasp in front of him, and burned away any hesitancy he had.

At the back of his mind, his anxiety wondered if Viktor would refuse – despite everything they had gone through, their ‘I love you’s every day. He pushed that away.

The ring fit perfectly, resting gold against his pale skin, looking more beautiful than Yuuri had ever anticipated. It took his breath away and he stroked the band with his hand. He glanced up, no fringe to hide behind as it was slicked back.

The corner of Viktor’s eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, his mouth gaping open, a beautiful blush burning on his cheeks. His gaze moved from the ring to Yuuri and back, the occasional unintelligible mutter leaving his mouth.

Yuuri made sure to not tear his gaze away as he wanted. “I’ve been wanting to wait for the perfect moment, because that’s what I’ve been taught. The one perfect moment, like in films, stories, on television. There’s a perfect moment for everything in life, and I was waiting for it, but nothing seemed right. I’ve been thinking of ways to propose to you, getting more disappointed with every day when nothing fell into place.” He gripped Viktor’s hand tighter, smiling up at him. “But then I realised that I don’t need to wait for that. My perfect is wherever you are.”

At the words, Viktor’s breathing hitched. Yuuri chuckled, lacing his fingers with Viktor’s, revelling in the feel of the band against his skin. “I’d love to be able to call you my fiancé, Viktor, and one day husband. You’ve saved me more times than I can count, from my anxiety and my worries. You tore me from Ren when I didn’t know who I was, when I thought he was all there was to me.” He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Viktor’s trembling lips. “Will you marry me, Viktor?”

For a moment, everything was still. Yuuri pushed away the worried inside of himself, leaning back to see Viktor’s expression. It must have snapped something inside of Viktor, because he jumped and began to rifle through his pockets with his free hand.

“Of course, you’d get there before me,” Viktor chuckled as his voice trembled, taking his hand away to cup Yuuri’s right, lacing their fingers until his own ring finger was free. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. Viktor continued, “I should have known you’d have the same idea.”

Yuuri felt the tears press at his own eyes when he saw a twin ring sparkle. Viktor slipped it onto Yuuri’s finger, the weight comforting against his skin, another perfect fit.

“I’ll admit mine should have been earlier,” Viktor confessed, an embarrassed flush burning along his neck. “But the plans weren’t going right. I’ll explain those later, you’ll have a good laugh out of it.” He gripped Yuuri’s hand with his own right, watching the gold bands shine together, the sight of them drawing gasps from both men. “Yes, Yuuri. I’d love to marry you, to be able to have you as a fiancé. And I’d love for the honour to be returned. Will you marry me, Yuuri?”

The name coming from Viktor’s lips hadn’t lost their power at all. Yuuri grinned, tugging Viktor down into a passionate kiss, arms laced around his neck. Viktor’s arms circled his waist and brought him closer, not wanting to tear away from his lips.

Yes, Yuuri thought, _this_ was the perfect moment, made so by Viktor’s words, his expression, his actions, his warmth. In that moment, he forgot where they were, the setting unimportant in the thrill of the mood. Yuuri only had attention on Viktor’s body against his, how Viktor’s kiss elicited sparks to pulse down his spine, how his breath against his skin was intoxicating.

They pulled away, their foreheads touching as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I’ll need to tell Phichit. He wanted me to tell him when I finally asked you,” Yuuri laughed. He knew his best friend would ask for photos as well, and was already going through the perfect angles in his head. His body was already bursting with excitement, knowing Phichit would be screaming down the phone.

“Wait, Phichit knew you were going to propose?”

Yuuri softly nodded. “Yeah, I was asking him for advice.”

Viktor sighed. “So was I.”

Yuuri leaned back, laughter bubbling from his chest. “Let me guess, you asked Chris too?”

“Yes…”

“I even asked Yakov.”

Viktor groaned, “Same.”

Yuuri tried to hide his laughter behind his hand. “So, everyone knew except each other?”

Viktor pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, unable to contain his own chuckle. “We have a lot of messages to send out then.”

“Or how about a photo?”

Viktor’s eyes sparkled. “If only I can get your beautiful, blushing face in with it.”

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri stammered. He paused and moved to cup the man’s face. He spent a moment to stare into Viktor’s face, eyes roaming over every inch of skin. “Thank you, Viktor. For everything. For saying yes, for loving me, for never running away, for being my pillar.”

“And thank you, Yuuri, for bringing life back to my skating, for giving me love, for being more than I ever expected,” Viktor whispered back.

Yuuri kissed Viktor’s lips again, pressing his band to his cheek, feeling Viktor’s ring against his neck as he cupped it. He had said he was happy before, but that paled in comparison to how he felt now. If every second of anxiety and worry led to this, every failure, every time he thought he couldn’t get up again brought him to this moment, he would do it all again.

He’d create his persona, he’d buy his mask, he’d hide himself from the world, just to have Viktor tear him away from it again. Have his real name slip from Viktor’s lips, have Viktor only ever see his face, because it meant so much to him.

‘I love you’ would never be enough for either of them. The words couldn’t convey the depth of their emotions. But it was as close as they could get. And now they could spend the rest of their lives proving it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing it, some good fluff to keep me going, it keeps my heart going :3 I'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> If you want to keep updated on upcoming projects I'll be doing, or would like to ask anything, you can find me on tumblr 
> 
> [here](https://lanaberryrawr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much! <3


End file.
